As an open two-seater car, Japanese Patent No. 3072295 describes a vehicle shown in part (A) of FIG. 5, for example. As shown in part (B) of FIG. 5, the body structure of such a conventional vehicle is formed into a basket shape, and includes a ladder frame 3 formed of base frames 1, 1 extending in the longitudinal direction, and a pair of horizontal frames 2, 2 laid across and connecting the base frames 1, 1, and spaced apart in the longitudinal direction.
Since the framework of the body structure shown in part (B) of FIG. 5 is configured of a basket-shaped frame, a twist is likely to occur in the vehicle body. This reduces the occupant's direct feel of acceleration during acceleration of the vehicle, for example. Also, since the basket-shaped frame is configured of multiple frames, its manufacturing process becomes complex, and manufacturing cost increases.